Stepherella
by Immorura
Summary: This is what happens when you take a classic fairytale, Stephanie Plum and parody it with a whole lot of fluff.


When I was a kid, I never really took a liking to princesses like the other girls. I was more into Wonder-Woman. She kicked ass.

But when I walked into the bonds office on Monday morning, I had a sudden desire for the life style of a Princess when Connie, the human version of Betty Boop, practically threw a flyer into my face.

"Can ya believe this, Steph?!" She squealed. "The Goodwill Charity Ball event is comin' to Trenton again!"

It took me a while to process what she had said. "You mean _thee _Goodwill Charity; the successful international art-dealership that also provides for poverty stricken families and towns?"

She nodded furiously with a Cheshire cat grin. "Yep and everybody who works in the Law enforcement gets t' go _includin'_ those in bail bonding! Vinnie has already sent for our tickets."

The Goodwill Charity is an organisation for art work and uses most of its profits to help the poor. Every year it holds an exclusive Charity Ball in a random town anywhere in the country and only the lucky ones got to go.

If I had known being a bounty hunter would have got me an invitation, I would have taken the job as soon as I had finished college.

"Wow…" I said, still overwhelmed. "What do you even wear to a ball?"

Connie gaped at me. "'ave you watched a single Disney Princess movie?! The ladies wear a fancy frock; y'know, like in Cinderella and Sleepin' Beauty!"

A bitter twinge of disappointment pinched my stomach. "_Damn…_I only have one nice dress that isn't my wedding gown. And it needs fixing."

"Well get t' the tailors ASAP! The ball is in 3 days."

"Good idea, but I'm going to need some easy skips to pay it off."

"Sure thing, Steph," She smiled before turning to her desk.

.

.

My name is Stephanie Plum – a blue eyed and brown curly haired Bounty Hunter for Vincent Plum's Bail Bonding which is owned by my cousin, Vinnie- or _Weasel Boy_ as I like to call him.

I don't know if it was the motivation to get my dress fixed for the charity ball, but I really got lucky during the week bringing in Failure to Appears (FTAs).

Okay, most of them were senior citizens or just plain weird people who liked to show the world _what the stork brought_ but I got a few car thieves and shop lifters too until I had more than enough to go to the tailors.

After handing in my body receipts and cashing my cheques in at the bank, I went back to my apartment to get my dress out of the bottomless pit of my closet.

It was simple dress I only wore to family events like weddings and communions. It was made with a silvery-white satin with flowery-lace around the cuffs of three-quarter length sleeves and along the neckline. Soft, pinkish-white mesh netting hung over the skirt which was attached underneath a snow-white sash wrapped around the waistline.

I laid it down on the bed to see if the damage was as bad as I remembered. The seams on the waistline had torn and separated when I tripped and stepped on the skirt (thankfully) at the end of the baptism of my youngest niece, Lisa.

The fabric around the waistline seemed fine so it looked like it just needed some new stitches. Now I wondered if I had enough money to get the right shoes and accessories to go with it…

.

.

"_Babe," _

I was revising when I had to go back to the tailors' from the ticket receipt when I heard the familiar greeting.

I looked up to meet the brown eyes of Carlos Manoso, also known as _Ranger. _Like me, but better, he is a bounty hunter and the owner of a top-notch security company, _Rangeman._

He is of Cuban-American decent with long black hair tied back in a low pony-tail and mocha-latte muscle toned skin that was clad only black. Today's monochrome outfit was a black sleeveless hoodie with black jeans and lace up boots.

Ranger and I had started to see more of each other as a couple than just lovers. Since me and my now ex-boyfriend, Joseph Morelli, decided our relationship was based too much on tolerance and _pillow-talk, _we both agreed we were better off being friends.

"Hey." I said, smiling at him while stuffing the receipt into my pocket. "Not like you to be out and about at this time of day."

He had his poker face on but the warmness in his eyes and the slight twitching of the corners of his lips gave him away to me. "Even _Batman_ has a lunch hour."

In my head, Ranger was like a real life version of Batman, only with Ella the Housekeeper instead of Alfred the Butler. That made _me _his _Wonder Woman._

"Connie told me I'd find you at the tailors'."

_N'aw, he's been asking for me. _"Uh-huh. I needed to get the only nice dress that wasn't my wedding gown fixed for the Goodwill Charity Ball."

He blinked at me. "You kept your wedding gown?"

I was married once and barely for a year to a guy named _Dickie Orr. _Who I found _doing it_ on the dining room table with the world's biggest C-word, Joyce Barnhardt- the evil twin of Jessica Rabbit. We were divorced 15 minutes later.

I shook my head. "No, I burnt it and snuck the ashes into Orr's coffee machine he keeps at work. Although it was a nice dress…"

That earned me a rare smile from him. "Connie said you were all going to the Charity Ball. Me, and a few of the _Rangemen, _are as well_._ I was hoping you would save me the first dance of the night."

He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him; I obliged by resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I can't imagine you dancing."

"That's because I _don't_ dance."

I smirked. "Is that _can't or won't?"_

He studied me a few milliseconds before answering. "I _can_ dance. My brother, sisters and I were taught by our grandmother; not by choice I should mention."

"I've had dancing lessons before when I was a kid. They're not that bad."

"I'm guessing you were never taught by your grandmother or partnered with your sister."

"Okay, fair point." I grinned. "I didn't know you went to these kind of _shindigs._"

Ranger smiled sadly which took me by surprised. "I actually owe a lot to the Goodwill Charity. They helped my family when I was in juvie and sponsored us so my parents could afford to send me to Miami."

I gave him a look of sympathy. I knew Ranger stole cars when he was 14 before joining the army, marrying his ex-wife and fathering a daughter in Florida. "…We probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for them…"

"It's funny how things work out." He kissed my forehead. "I've also provided security for their art organisation and mostly, whenever they hold an event, we attend as undercover protection."

"You must have been to a lot of these balls."

He shrugged. "I sometimes send out some of my men to go." His arms wrapped tighter around me as he smiled. "But I'm actually looking forward for this year's event now I know you'll be there."

I smiled back before he kissed me again. _"I'm dying to see you dance, Bat Man."_

"Do you know how you're getting there?"

My mood dampened slightly. "I haven't given it much thought. But it seems likely I'll be taking my grandma's Buick."

"Then I'll send someone down with another car for you. I have to meet with the director of the charity before the ball starts."

I grimaced slightly, "You sure that's a good idea? You know about me and the cars you send."

Since I met Ranger, he's been more than generous by sending me cars to drive so I wouldn't be stuck with _Big Blue the Buick; the gas guzzling refrigerator on wheels. _

Unfortunately, I hadn't been very popular with certain kinds of people and the nice cars drove their way to the big garage in the sky.

I've lost track on how many cars I've had but the _Merry Men _at _Rangeman _have a good time placing bets on how long a car lasts with me behind the wheel.

Ranger held me to him again. "I'm always sure, Babe. Besides, you're not going after a skip."

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's true."

"Yes. The ball starts as 7 so I'll have it sent to your place at 6." He cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against mine. "I'll be waiting."

.

.

I walked into the bonds office with my newly fixed dress along with a new pair of shoes and hair products.

Lula, my best friend and sometimes partner, was sorting through some files. She is a former ho and a plus size African-American woman who baffles everyone by squeezing herself into size 10 animal-print and neon spandex along with changing her hairstyle.

This week she was wearing canary yellow leopard print pants with a black vest and 4 inch heels. She had streaked her hair with gold which looked as though it had been ironed. Only Lula could pull this look off.

"Hey Steph," She greeted me with a grin. "I bet you got yo'self lookin' pretty for tomorrow night. I've never seen you catch so many skips in 2 days!"

I shrugged with a smile. "Unlike you, Lula, I don't have many nice dresses and I needed to get my only one fixed. The tailor charged me 80 dollars just for a stitch repair!"

Connie was sitting at her desk when she looked up at us. "But you'll know it'll be worth it when ya dancin' wiv Ranger t'morrow night." She grinned.

I gaped at her. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything, sweetheart." She grinned, "Can we see you in ya dress? Can we?! Can we?!"

"Yeah go on!" Lula agreed. "We never seen you in a pretty dress anyways."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I have a choice…"

.

It turned out, Connie was right. It was worth getting it fixed. The tailor did a good job too; it was as though it had never been torn.

I came out to find Lula and Connie watching the door. Their faces lit up as I walked in with my face burning red.

"_Oh my gawd…" _Connie whispered. "Steph, you look like royalty!"

"I second that!" Lula said. "You are gonna break so many hearts t'morrow night! Go on and give us a twirl!"

She took my hand and spun me around; making the skirt swirl around me. We all laughed as I rocked from foot to foot to make it swish from side to side.

The door opened and our laughter died away as we found Joyce Barnhardt smirking at us with her hands on her hips.

"Havin' fun playin' dress up, are we, Plum?" She taunted. "Not many people are brave enough to wear white. It makes them look _fat._"

"If you wore white you'd probably burst into flames." Lula glared at her. "Compared to you and Stephanie, she's a saint. Least she doesn't go around lookin' like a goldfish wearing a wig and lipstick destroyin' peoples' marriages and breakin' up couples."

"Too true, Lula," Connie nodded. "And yet Stephanie has a more successful and gorgeous man she didn't have to whore herself too, unlike you, Joyce!"

Barnhardt scoffed. "You sound like I even care. Although I have to say, Plum, it is a nice dress." She came forward so she stood a couple of feet away from me. "_But it needs a bit of colour…"_ She grabbed a mug off Connie's desk and threw black coffee all over me.

She cackled as Connie and Lula made gasps of shock and I stared down in horror as the white satin was stained an ugly brown.

I felt tears prick behind my eyes as my heart began to break.

"You have gone too far Barnhardt!" Lula yelled. She grabbed Barnhardt by the hair and dragged her into the back room before slamming the door shut.

It wasn't until the sounds of screaming, yelling and bitch-slapping started when I was brought back into the cruel reality.

Connie was standing beside me with a hand on my shoulder. "Steph, you okay hon?"

My vision blurred with tears as I shook my head. I grabbed my purse, ran out the door and got into Big Blue to drive home before I started sobbing.

.

.

.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon. After crying myself to sleep last night, I took a shower and sat in my bathrobe, gazing miserably at my ticket in the living room.

It wasn't that I had nothing nice to wear for the evening that made me depressed. I was thinking about Ranger waiting for me to arrive and making him wonder if I had stood him up.

I couldn't tell him what had happened.

I already felt guilty having so many of the cars he had sent to me being blown to smithereens; there was no way I was going to let him get me a new dress at his expense and I knew he would see right through a made up excuse of why I couldn't go.

It made me wonder what would happen to us as a couple…

There was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I called.

Lula came in and strutted over to me with a teasing smile. "Hey Steph, what're you doin' still in your bath robe? Have you forgotten what t'night is?"

I stared at her. "Have _you _forgotten what happened yesterday? I've got nothing to wear! I can't exactly go in jeans and a t-shirt to a ball."

She grinned at me before turning towards the door. "We got our work cut out with her, Connie! I'll get her into the bedroom, you bring in the goods."

Before I knew it, Lula had dragged me out of the living room and pushed me down to sit on the bed.

"Lula...What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I said close your eyes, girl! And no peeking!"

I did as she said and I heard what I assumed was Connie's footsteps.

"Oh good, she showered! That'll save us some perfume." Yep that was Connie, all right. "Lula, find a strapless bra, some panties and a pair of pantyhose. I'll get the stuff ready."

_What on earth…_I knew asking would be a waste of my breath.

I felt Lula pull me from the bed and undo the belt of my bathrobe. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I squirmed.

"Oh come on! We're all ladies here and we've both been to that nude beach. Now hold still!"

There was no point in arguing now so I let her pull of my robe and felt her put on my bra, panties and a pair of pantyhose.

"Okay, Connie." I heard her say as she sat me down again. "She's all yours!"

The mattress slumped beside me and I felt Connie's hand tilt my chin upwards. "Keep still, Steph."

Something like a brush stroked my lips before another moved to my eyelids and cheek bones. "Okay, open your eyes for me and look towards the ceilin'."

I did as she said. With a happy grin she failed to hide, Connie applied eyeliner to my eyes and brushed my eyelashes with mascara.

Lula took my hands and filed my nails into perfect round shapes and coated them in clear nail polish.

My only idea I had on why they were doing this was to cheer me up. Maybe they were planning to take me out somewhere; like a club or a bar

.

My eyes were closed again as my nails were drying. Connie ran a brush through my damp curls, wrapped them into rollers, blasted them with the hair dryer and released them into silky ringlets.

She separated a section of hair from my crown, leaving a strand hanging at either side of my face, and clipped the rest into place before applying hairspray.

After a moment, she took my hands and pulled me to my feet. Lula gently lifting my foot and placed it into what felt like…_glass…_She did the same on my other foot and I felt myself grow 2 inches taller. I must have been wearing some really weird high heels…

Both of them took a hand either side of me and moved me to the side of the room where they both moved my legs like they were getting me to step over something.

My heart started beating against my chest when a soft and silky material glided against my skin. They both manoeuvred my arms and I felt one of them pull up a zip against my back.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," I heard Lula say behind me. "Just one final touch…" She fastened a chain around my neck with a pendant that weighed against my chest.

"Okay! Open them!"

I was standing in front of my mirror and I nearly did a double take at my reflection.

My lips were dark red and perfectly painted, my eyelids were coloured a glittery white with liquid eyeliner in a cat's eye style while cheeks glowed a dusky rose.

I was wearing a royal blue sleeveless off-the-shoulder gown with an A-line skirt and a white sash around my waist and a pearl bead in the centre of the neckline. A blue pendant jewelled necklace hung from my neck on a silver chain.

If I wasn't stunned into silence, I would have burst into tears again. I looked at Lula and Connie who were beaming at me with clasped hands.

"…I…I...I don't know what to say…" My voice was on verge of breaking into a sob. I looked down at the dress and held the skirt to make it swish from side to side when I noticed the shoes. "Ar-are these…glass shoes?!"

They were beautiful. The outer cases were made out of sparkling glass and decorated with a glittering glass rose.

"Glass _slippers_ to be precise," Connie laughed. "My Uncle Jimmy knows the people who run _Cinderella's Ball Gowns. _He persuaded them t' rent us the dress but they said you can keep the shoes after they heard what that bitch did."

_Holy cow…_ A Cinderella's Ball Gownwould have cost me a decade's worth of grocery and rent money combined!

"_You two are my fairy godmothers." _I whispered, hugging them both.

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Lula laughed.

"Bu' remember Stephanie, the dress needs t' be returned by midnight or there'll be a massive fine. A courier will be here about 5 minutes-ish before then to pick it up."

I nodded my head eagerly. "I won't forget, Connie. I promise." I looked at the clock. "It's just gone 5. You two need to get ready too. Ranger is sending a car down so I won't have to take the Buick but please let me give you both a lift down, as part of my thanks."

They both smiled and nodded.

.

.

As Ranger had promised, a _Rangeman _employee was waiting to give me the keys to a black Bentley Bentayga SUV.

Lula was now wearing a long red Marylyn Monroe style dress with 5 inch heels to match which helped her a lot as she just managed to get into the back seat.

Connie looked beyond-belief in a black knee-length one shoulder dress that only her breasts and matching heels could do justice for.

I felt my cheeks darken when I noticed how the _Rangeman's _eyes widened when he saw me. I silently giggled to myself as I got behind the wheel and drove us to the ball.

Tonight was going to be great.

.

.

.

The Goodwill Charity ball was held in a luxury hotel near the outskirts of Trenton.

My palms went sweaty after we showed our tickets to the hosts and followed the way into the ballroom.

I blinked in awe as we entered. The room was decorated with gold and white walls and a marble floor as a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A few long tables covered with red table clothes were topped with silver plates of finger foods while elegantly outfitted waiters walked around with platters of champagne and wine glasses.

All the guests were dressed very fancy. The men in black suits or tuxedos with different coloured ties and the women wearing dresses of different lengths, styles and colours.

I smiled at Connie and Lula who went off among the guests after giving me beams of encouragement. 

I saw Barnhardt, in a fire-truck red latex mini dress and thrusting her hips towards a group of men as I started to look for Ranger.

I felt a lot of eyes on me and I noticed a lot of people do a double take.

"Cupcake, _is that you?" _

My ex-boyfriend, Joe Morelli came over to me.

He's a black eyed and black haired, stud muscled Trenton Police Detective with a pure Italian gene pool. He was wearing a black suit with scarlet tie.

I smiled shyly. "Connie and Lula have hidden talents."

"I'll say." He grinned which dropped slightly. "Connie told me what happened…but it seems it turned out for the best. You look great!"

My cheeks burned. "Thanks and so do you. Have you seen Ranger? I promised him the first dance."

Joe took in a slow breathe. "Yeah…_Lucky bastard…_He's talking to some of his men near the window over there." He pointed towards the far end of the room.

"Thanks."

I was about to go in that direction when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Um…Cupcake?"

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

His eyes looked hopeful, almost like a puppy. "Promise me a dance later on?"

_Awe, how sweet. _"Of course." I gave him my best smile before going off to find Ranger.

It didn't take me long to find him and his right hand man, Tank, and one of his men, Lester, talking next to a large window where the moon could be seen amongst a cluster of stars. It really was going to be the perfect night…

Lester was the first to notice me and I had fight down a giggle when his eyes went wide as he gawked with his mouth hanging open. It was _really_ hard not to laugh when Tank and Ranger noticed his stupefied expression.

Tank waved his hand in front of his face while Ranger followed his gaze towards me. He blinked and looked taken aback as his eyes met mine.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and tie with his hair tied back into a perfect low pony tail. He looked so handsome it hurt to even look at him.

And then I remembered_ he was all mine…_

"_Babe…"_ He said, approaching me.

Connie needn't have bothered putting blusher on me. My face burn again as I gave him a smile.

"Hey…" I replied, dropping my gaze to the floor.

His feet came into view before he reached out to tilt my chin up with a thumb and forefinger so I our eyes locked.

"_You look stunning."_

My heart thumped quicker. "Thank you. You look very fetching yourself."

Ranger smiled and slid his hand down to clasp mine. "I believe you promised me the first dance of the evening."

I almost forgot to breathe. His grasp on my hand was what was stopping me from fainting. "As if I'd ever break a promise to you."

He led me to the middle of the room where a few hundred pairs of eyes followed our every move. I caught a glimpse of Joyce Barnhardt with the green eyed monster and I didn't even have to fake a smile to piss her off.

The music had just started to play when Ranger placed his hand around my waist as I rested mine on his shoulder.

Once our free hands were clasped, he began to lead me around the floor and I instantly knew his grandmother's lessons hadn't gone to waste.

I wasn't a bad dancer but I wasn't exactly an expert either. I was terrified of stumbling or missing a step or standing on his foot but Ranger's moves were smooth and poised as we turned around in flowing circles.

My skirt swirled out gracefully when he flourished me around in a twirl. That was when I noticed the crowd of guests surrounding us.

I spotted Connie and Lula with adoring smiles; Joe and the _Rangemen _were all grinning from ear to ear while Barnhardt was now a darker shade than her dress.

The music finally came to an end and was followed by a round of applause.

Ranger pulled me closer to him as I lay both my hands against his broad shoulders. He smiled at me with tender warmth in his eyes before placing a soft and impassioned kiss on my lips.

"I see you paid attention in your dance classes." He smiled. "You're a wonderful dancer."

My heart swelled at his words. "The only classes I ever did pay attention in. Your grandmother must be a great teacher."

"It probably helped that she had a lot of patience- mostly with me."

I giggled as a song with a relaxed and idealist rhythm started to play- perfect for a couple's slow dance.

Ranger tightened his embrace on me and I contently lay my head over his heartbeat as we allowed the music to move us.

.

.

I joined Connie and Lula for a glass of champagne. We were all still ecstatic about my dance with Ranger.

"I owe you two for the rest of my life!" I laughed. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me."

"You deserve it, Steph." Connie grinned. "And there was no way me and Lula were letting you stand Ranger up!"

"Hell yeah!" Lula consented. "It should be considered a sin to leave a poor hun-keh man standin' alone 'n' waitin' for his sweetheart to arrive."

"_She probably should have saved him the embarrassment of dancing with him instead!"_

As soon as we heard the snide remark, Connie and Lula instantly moved in front of me as Joyce Barnhardt strutted towards us with a glass of red wine in hand.

"Everybody knows wha' you did, Barnhardt! If you know wha's good for ya, ya should piss off right now!" Connie snarled.

"Yeah! What she said!" Growled Lula. "I went easy on you at the office but if you do anything to Steph now, I'll sit on that hollow head of yours!"

Barnhardt ignored them and pursed her lips at me. "Someone poor like you couldn't possibly afford a dress like that, Plum. If I didn't know better, rumour might spread that you _stole it…_"

Her fingers tightened around the wine glass and I had horrid flashback from yesterday.

"_A rumour that can lead to a false accusation, Joyce, and that could mean prosecution to the one who started it."_

Joe stood glaring at her from behind with folded arms. "I'd doubt you'd want a cop to hear what you just said and I know what you did to Stephanie at the bonds office. _So you either keep that glass well away from her, Connie __**and **__Lula or go back to your corner._"

Barnhardt scowled at him but tossed her hair, turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Thanks Joe." I said, smiling at him.

"Don't mention it, Cupcake." He smiled back. "Some of the gentlemen here are getting sick of her. I think it's likely she'll be _asked_ to leave."

I stepped closer to him. "I promised to dance with you, didn't I?"

His smile brightened as he held out his hand to me. "Yeah, you did."

.

.

.

I had lost track of time.

After I had fulfilled my promise, Ranger was waiting for me when I had finished dancing with Joe who went to talk to some of the guests, leaving us alone so he could hold me in arms again.

A new song came on but we decided to take it easy and let it move us slowly as we held each other; his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"You're not jealous that I promised Joe a dance?" I teased.

The corner of his lips twitched. "No. I think he earned it."

I raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Lula told us how he got Barnhardt to leave you alone. I'd hate to see you get upset because of her." He kissed me in a way that made my eyes roll back into my head. "Especially when you look wonderful tonight."

If I hadn't been holding onto him I would have melted on to the floor.

We waited until the song started to play when he spun me around into a waltz again and I finally understood why all the other girls had dreams of becoming a princess- I was living it.

In one glorious night I had not _1_ but _2_ _fairy godmothers_ who came in my time of misery, made me look and feel the prettiest I've ever been and now I was Cinderella, dancing with her Prince Charming, just like in the Disney movie (does anyone know if the guy has an actual name?).

We could feel the rhythm of the song drifting to an end and Ranger flourished me one last time before the sound of clock began to strike.

"What time is it?" I asked. "It feels like it's flown by."

He looked at his watch. "Just gone 11:30."

My eyes widened as I felt the colour drain from my face. "Oh no…" I whispered.

Connie said the dress needed to be returned before midnight. If I wasn't back at home ready to hand it over to the courier in time, she would be fined. I couldn't let that happen after what she and Lula had done for me.

Ranger blinked at my sudden reaction. "Babe? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and forced a smile before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I have to go. Thank you for everything!"

I turned to leave but he grasped my wrist and pulled me back. "Babe, what's the rush? Is someone-"

"No… no…" I insisted, tugging free. "Although please make sure Connie and Lula get home safely!"

Without waiting for him to reply, I pulled up my skirt and ran through the crowd of guests.

"Wait! Stephanie!"

His plea conquered the noise in the room. But I didn't look back as I retraced my steps back to the main entrance.

I stumbled slightly even as I kept on hurrying towards the door. I noticed one of my glass slippers had fallen off when I felt hard wood underneath my barefoot. It was half way across the hall but there was no time to retrieve it as Ranger appeared from a joining passage.

Our eyes locked for a one incredibly long second before I reluctantly broke the gaze and ran to my car without stopping.

I fished the keys out from my bra (since it was such short notice, I didn't have a purse that went with the dress to put them in), unlocked the door and hauled up my skirt as I got into the driver's seat.

The keys had already revved the engine when Ranger reappeared. He stared at me with hurt and confusion in his eyes as I drove away from the hotel carpark.

_Please don't let the car turn into a pumpkin…_

.

.

.

The dress was off exactly one minute before the courier knocked on my front door.

I had slept in for most of the day and decided to spend the rest of it sitting on my couch, staring at the only momentum I had left of the wonderful night.

My answering machine was full of messages from my mother demanding to know why I left in such a hurry and my grandmother eager to hear what the Goodwill Charity Balls were like.

I was wearing a plain red flared dress which felt like a potato sack compared to _Cinderella's gown. _The glass slipper stood on my coffee table in front of me. This must have been how Cinderella felt, after having to leave the ball so early while dancing with the love of her life and losing part of a precious gift.

Except _Prince Charming_ had no clue who she was and wouldn't give up until he married her…and yet he had completely forgotten what she looked like and had to get every woman in the kingdom to try on a shoe. _Ick_…I hoped they washed it in the process…

I wondered what Ranger was thinking when I suddenly left.

I couldn't tell him the dress was rented and needed to be returned before midnight. I knew he'd pay the fine but I hated to be at his expense.

I always hated it when an airhead just wanted a rich guy for a husband or boyfriend. I would be such a hypocrite.

Out of longing, I slipped my foot into the slipper and gazed at it. I had written down a reminder on a memo to write a thank you note to the company for letting me keep them. They…_it…_went surprisingly well with an ordinary day dress.

I closed my eyes and tried to replace the nibbling regret with the warmth I remembered when dancing with Ranger. It was safe to say, that it was the best night of my life.

"_Babe…"_

My eyes snapped open and found Ranger standing over me from behind the sofa.

A part of me was glad and relieved to see him but another part felt guilty about suddenly standing him up.

"Ranger…" I said. "Look…I'm sorry I-"

"Connie told me everything," He interrupted. "And it's good of you to keep your promises. But you should already know that you can come to me for anything, no matter what."

I had to smirk. "Would you have been willing to go dress shopping with me?"

He looked at me for a few moments. "…I might have been the second I had known what Barnhardt had done."

I blew out a sigh. "Even if you did know, Ranger, you had already arranged a car for me. I don't want to be the kind of woman who lives on her lover's expense!"

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Babe…do you really think you live off of me?"

I tore my eyes away from him. "The cars are kind of a giveaway…"

"Stephanie, you earned those cars and you needed them."

I looked back up at him. "Earned them? How the hell did I earn half a dozen cars?!"

He flashed me a 1200 watt smile. "You've worked with me and for _Rangeman_. You've also helped accomplished catching dangerous FTAs countless times and solved who had hacked our security system." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "All the _Rangemen_ agree that the company has progressed immensely since you joined."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "R-really? You think so?"

"Of course I do." He bent over and kissed me. "And Babe, asking for a new dress is nothing compared to a car, especially after what had happened."

I smiled and blinked away the unshed tears.

"Also Babe…_Who said I was your lover?"_

My cheeks burned red. "_No one in particular…_"

His fingers threaded through my hair. "_You're mine…_" Our lips locked together again. "_And I'm yours…_We're _more _than just lovers. We're together now and _nothing_ is going to change that."

He slipped his finger out of my curls as he moved to stand in front of the sofa. I had just noticed that he had one hand behind his back as he knelt before me.

"_He'll marry none …"_ My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as he revealed the other glass slipper. _"But the girl who fits this slipper," _Ranger grinned as he slid it on to my foot.

"_You kept it safe for me_." I whispered, feeling on the verge of tears as he took my hand and pulled me up. "And quoted a Disney movie…_**You**__ watch Disney?" _

"My daughter lives in Florida."

_Oh yeah…_That explained a lot but I offered him a light shrug and a sassy grin.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before wrapping his arms around my waist as mine rested against his shoulders.

We held each other's gaze for a few moments before bringing our lips together into the deepest yet sweetest kiss we ever shared.

His hand slid up my back and cradled my head while my arms locked around his neck. His arm around my waist pressed me closer to him and there was no stopping the groan that escaped me or the growl in his throat.

We parted and I gasped for breath; Ranger trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck before grazing his teeth in the crook near my shoulder which made a moan breathe from my lips.

My legs struggled to support me but Ranger's embrace kept me up right. He looked at me with both a feral yet fervent glimmer in his eye as his hand on my head stroked back down my spine.

He unwound his arms from around me and lightly pulled mine from around his neck but held my hands in a firm clasp.

With a smirk, Ranger tugged me towards the front door, making excitement and nerves battled against my insides.

He caressed my cheek in his palm. "Close your eyes, Babe."

I did as he said and felt him let go of one hand. I heard the door open; Ranger gently pulled me forwards before placing his hands on my hips.

His breath whispered in my ear. "Okay, now open them."

My mouth fell open as I did.

Standing in the hallway was a mannequin shaped like a dressmaker's dummy dressed in the same _Cinderella Gown _that I wore to the ball.

I looked up at Ranger from over my shoulder, my eyes wide. "You rented the dress again?!"

"No, Babe." He shook his head. "I _bought _it."

I stared at him. "_Bought it? _But…but why?"

"A few reasons," He kissed me once more. "One is that you look beautiful in it. And another is to remind us of the evening we spent dancing together."

My heart swelled as I lay my head against his chest.

Now I really felt like a princess.

Author's Note: You can see the design of the dresses on my tumblr –

image/115953631312


End file.
